with you by my side
by TwinklingCupcake
Summary: "Something was wrong." / Or: when Nooroo helped Sabrina, and when Sabrina helped Nooroo.


Something was wrong.

Nooroo hovered in the middle of Sabrina's room, staring at her in concern. The girl sat in the middle of her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms folded atop them. Her face was hidden from him, buried in her arms. The white butterflies, normally sitting all over her room, had collected over her shoulders, hair, and on the bed, slowly flapping their wings as if they were whispering to one another. Nooroo could see some of their legs twitching as if to give her a hug.

But Sabrina barely seemed to notice. She didn't seem to notice anything.

As Nooroo watched, he saw Sabrina's shoulders tremble slightly. And then he heard a faint sob.

"Mistress?" he whispered, venturing closer.

She didn't tell him 'Sabrina' this time. It was serious.

He flew over to her ear, reaching out to pat her hair. "Mistress, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

At first there was silence. Then there was a wet sniffle. "I upset Chloé today," she said in a broken voice.

Oh. Her...friend? Nooroo wasn't sure what the nature of the relationship was. But with what he did know, he wasn't surprised to find Sabrina like this.

It happened fairly frequently.

"What happened?"

"I don't know...I think she was in a bad mood. Marinette probably said something again, o-or maybe Adrien had a change of plans or...I don't know." Another sniffle. "I just asked her a question about our shopping trip and..." She didn't say anything after that. She didn't need to.

Nooroo sighed faintly, leaning in as best he could to nuzzle her. "Mistress, it's not your fault."

"Mmn..."

"It isn't. You didn't do anything wrong. You did not deserve that."

The words came easily. Not just because this was what he'd said before, not just because it was what she needed to hear. But because it was true. And it hurt him to see her thinking so poorly of herself, to believe she didn't deserve friends other than Chloé. Sabrina was so much better than that - she was smart, and clever, and empathetic, and kinder than she believed she was, and could tell a good joke, and-

His thought process was halted by Sabrina reaching up to caress him. She finally pulled back to look at him, dried tears still on her face. "Thanks, Nooroo," she whispered.

Nooroo nuzzled her again. "Of course, Mistress. Any time you need me."

* * *

Something was wrong.

Sabrina sat up in bed, noting how tense the butterflies seemed. They alternated between sitting, wings shivering, on her furniture; or flying around in distress at the ceiling. The butterflies were very attuned with emotions, and the only time Sabrina say all of them like this was when-

"Nooroo?" she called out softly.

The tiny black shape on her nightstand didn't move.

"Nooroo, do you hear me?" she called out again.

A few moments of silence. Then: "I do," he whispered faintly.

"Nooroo, I'm going to turn the light on, okay?"

"Yes."

Sabrina slowly reached out to tap the touch-lamp she'd purchased. It lit up, dimly, casting a faint orange light around the bedroom. Nooroo blinked despite the low light, still shivering.

Sabrina's heart broke to see him like this. Nooroo hadn't told her much about his previous Holder, but from what she'd seen of his behavior, how frightened he was of the dark and closed spaces, how desperate he was for large open spaces... And some of his own words... It didn't paint a good picture.

"Nooroo," she whispered again, hands hovering above him. "I'm going to pick you up. Okay?"

He nodded, flinching slightly as Sabrina carefully scooped him up in her hands. She settled on the edge of the bed, holding him to her chest as she reached for the nightstand drawer. Opening it as slowly as she could so it wouldn't creak, she continued speaking. "Nooroo, you're not there anymore. You're here with me. Listen, can you hear the cars outside?" She felt him nod faintly. "I'm pulling out the molasses candy you like...do you smell it?" Another tiny nod, faster this time. "Did...did your other Holder give you molasses candy?"

"No..." he whispered. "Not the kind you do..."

It was such a simple thing, but the candy helped assure him this was real. The wrapper under his hands, the crinkle it made as he opened it - even the 'cheap' taste, which had a charm all its own, was nothing like the fine and expensive things he'd eaten previously. Sabrina's candy was purchased with her allowance, a bunch of wrapped candies in one pretty paper bag. The previous candies were imported, or made directly at 'home,' unwrapped, expensive and fine.

The culinary might be superior, but Nooroo preferred Sabrina's candies.

"I've got a candy," she was saying, holding one out to him. He took it, running his hands over the bright foil. Staring at his reflection in it. Sniffing and taking in the scent.

Little by little, he felt himself calming down. Around him, the butterflies calmed as well, their wings flapping at a more leisurely pace.

Sabrina smiled above him, gently warning him before she lifted him to her face to nuzzle him.

"Thank you, Mistress..."

"Sabrina," she said automatically. "Any time you need me."


End file.
